Kids of the Future
by IsaBones
Summary: Você já imaginou a turma do Jeffersonian durante a infância?
1. Seeley Joseph Booth

Bom gente, to começando a história ,mas não sei bem como vou acabar, nos primeiros capítulos eu vou descrever os personagens (vcs ja os conhecem, eu sei) mas como na fic eles são crianças, vale a pena dar uma lida...

Kids of the Future - Chapter 1

_Seeley Joseph Booth_

_"Acho que jamais existiu alguém tão teimoso e persistente que nem você, Seeley." _Dizia o avô, Hank, para o neto de oito anos. O menino adorava aprontar. Subia em árvores, rodava pião, acampava... E como se não bastasse, ainda imaginava em cada uma de suas brincadeiras que era um personagem diferente. Hora era um espião, hora um piloto, hora era um soldado. Mas seus personagens sempre eram do bem, resgatava as mocinhas em perigo e no fim, conseguia fazer justiça.  
Naquela semana, sua mãe havia mandado ele e seu irmão de três anos, Jared, para a casa do avô. E ela sempre tinha a mesma conversa com Seeley quando o levava para lá.  
_"Mamãe, por que eu e o Jared temos que ficar com o vovô?" O menino parecia que nunca entenderia a situação.  
"Estamos com um problema em casa, filho."_  
_"De que tipo?"  
"Eu e o papai temos que consertar umas coisas... Eu também não queria ter que deixar vocês aqui. Acredite, Seeley."_  
O menino se fazia ainda mais confuso, e com a cara mais inocente de todas, ele pergunta.  
_"Então é por isso que você e o papai estavam gritando tanto naquele dia?"_  
Ela não podia contar a verdade a ele, por mais que ele merecesse saber o que realmente acontecia. Mas ela sabia que a mesma verdade que ele tinha o direito de ouvir, era a mesma verdade que o machucaria profundamente. Mesmo ele só tendo oito anos de idade.  
_"É filho. Foi por isso. Nós dois estávamos tristes por ter que deixar vocês aqui."  
"Mas então por que ele não veio nos trazer também? Ele prometeu que viria da próxima vez."_  
_"Depois a gente conversa, querido. Mamãe precisa ir logo. Se comporta e ajuda o vovô Hank cuidar do Jared."_  
_"De novo? Já é a terceira vez que eu e o Jared ficamos aqui. Eu amo o vovô, mas eu não gosto de cuidar do Jared. Às vezes parece que eu nunca vou para de tomar conta dele e além do mais, sempre que ficamos aqui nós temos que dormir na mesma cama. E sabe do que mais..."_ O menino chegou perto do ouvido da mãe e cochichou, na esperança de que o irmão não ouvisse a frase que ele iria pronunciar. _"O Jared faz xixi na cama."_  
Rapidamente, o menino de três anos veio correndo até eles gritando: _"Isso é tão mentira, Seel. Você sabe muito bem que no quarto de visitas do vovô tem uma goteira em cima da cama!"_  
O avô riu e defendeu o neto caçula. _"É verdade. E a goteira fica bem do lado onde o Jared dorme."_ Hank piscou para o pequeno, que sorriu os estar sendo defendido.  
Seeley cochichou de novo para a mãe: _"Você sabe que ele está mentindo, né?"_  
A mãe riu. Não acreditava em todo o esforço que o filho fazia para não ficar longe dela. Mas ela não tinha escolha, ela não queria ver o marido fazer com os filhos, o mesmo que fazia com ela. Ela não sabia se suportaria vendo o homem com quem casou levantando a mão para os filhos dele. Os filhos DELA. Era assim mesmo que ela pensava, era mais fácil dizer ás crianças que a casa precisava de consertos do que dizer a eles que eles não podiam ficar lá, para não verem o pai deles a agredindo. E para ele não agredir a eles também.  
_"Obrigado, por tudo de novo."_ A mulher agradecia Hank como sempre fazia.  
_"Meninos, sua mãe está indo, venham se despedir."_ Hank chamava os meninos.  
_"Tchau, mãe. Até mais." _  
A mãe abraçava o filho mais novo e dizia. _"Tchau, anjinho. Se comporta bem e obedeça o vovô e o Seel."  
_O pequeno sempre protestava. _"Mas, mamãe..."_  
_"Sem mais, Jared."_  
Ela abraçou o outro filho para se despedir.  
_"Tchau, mamãe. Termina de concertar a casa logo, viu."  
"Tudo bem, filho. Eu vou tentar. Fiquem com Deus." _  
_"Você também."_  
Ela passou a mão sobre os cabelos do filho e se levantou.  
Os meninos davam tchau para a mãe pela janela até que ela virasse a esquina.  
Ela virava dava um último pai e depois seguia de cabeça baixa o resto do caminho. Seeley pensou ter visto a mãe chorando algumas vezes, mas depois se conformou que deveria ser tudo somente sua imaginação, já que a mãe estava indo arrumar a casa para poder buscá-los depois. E com isso se supunha que ela estava feliz, certo?  
Mas muitas coisas ainda aguardavam Seeley... Tudo estava apenas começando...

_**Continua**___

_Bom, gente, deu p ver q não eh a melhor fic d tds e eu vou mudar algumas coisas na história...__  
__Críticas, dúvidas, segestões, elogios e etc sempre serão bem vindos!_


	2. Temperance Brennan

Pessoas, vcs sabem q essa não eh a minha melhor fic, mas obg por lerem! Amuh vcs! ^^

Tava na hora de atualizar!

Hahaha

Divirtam-se, pois sou escritora de primeira viagem!

Kkkkkkkkkkkkk :lol:

Kids of the Future - Chapter 2

_Temperance Brennan_

Todos os dias, ás 5 da manhã, a pequena de 6 anos se levantava antes de todo mundo. Ela fazia a mesma coisa todos os dias, se levantava de sua cama, e ia para o quarto dos pais. Ao chegar aos pés da cama deles, ela entrava embaixo das cobertas e ia engatinhando até sair no topo, perto da cabeça deles.

A menina se deitava entre os dois, como todos os dias, aquilo já havia virado rotina. Mais uma vez, o pai se virava para a filha, tão pequena - mas tão inteligente- e dava um beijo em sua testa.

"Bom dia, princesa."

"Bom dia, papai."

"Você veio dormir comigo e a mamãe de novo?"

"Não papai. Eu estou sem sono. E quero que você e a mamãe se levantem para ficar comigo!"

O pai ouvia a mesma resposta todo o dia. E isso era seguido de muitas perguntas e respostas que já eram consideradas "rotineiras".

O pai revirou os olhos e perguntou.

"Ah, sim. Entendi. E o Russ. Já acordou também?"

Matthew Brennan já sabia a resposta, mas adorava ver o quão esperta a filha era, mesmo tendo acabado de acordar.

"Claro que não, pai! Você sabe que o Russ é preguiçoso. Ele não é como eu..."

Max sorriu. Sua princesinha sabia demais pela pouca idade que tinha. Alem de argumentar muito bem...

De repente, a mãe da menina, ainda sonolenta, levanta a cabeça e olha para o despertador no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Então se vira para o marido e a filha, que conversavam e riam.

"Não me digam que ainda são 5 e 15 da manhã e vocês estão acordados de novo fazendo toda essa folia."

Os dois se silenciaram diante da expressão séria de Christine Brennan.

"Desculpe, Christie. Você sabe que a Temp não consegue ficar muito tempo acordada sozinha. Então ela veio conversar comigo."

"Não coloque a culpa na filha, Sr. Matthew Brennan. Você é tão culpado quanto ela."

A garotinha olhou da mãe para o pai, fez um biquinho e só de olhar para ela podia-se ler a expressão de "estamos encrencados". Ninguém resistia àquele olhar inocente.

Christine olhou para a filha, sorriu e disse calmamente.

"Ok. Dessa vez passa. Mas vocês podem pelo menos voltar a dormir?" Dito isso, a mulher voltou a se deitar e virou para o seu lado. Ficando de costa para a filha e o marido.

Temperance iria protestar, mas foi logo imterrompida por seu pai.

"Vamos, gatinha. Deite-se e volte a dormir, se não sua mãe colocará nós dois de castigo..."

"Eu ouvi isso, Matt." Christine falou sem se mover.

Ele sorri, olha para a filha, que logo capta a mensagem e deita se acomodando embaixo das cobertas.

Matthew se inclina e beija novamente a testa da menina.

"Bons sonhos, princesa."

"Mas eu não vou dormir, papai. Estou sem sono, lembra?"

"Apenas descanse, Temp. Ok?"

"Tudo bem."

Essa era a última coisa que ela fazia todas as vezes que ia deitar com os pais. Concordar em apenas descansar. Mas em menos de 15 minutos, pai, mãe e filha estavam dormindo novamente.

E Temperance só seria acordada na hora do café da manhã. Depois que todos já estavam de pé.


	3. Start of Something New

Kids of the Future - Chapter 2

_Start of Something New_

___**5h da manhã – Residência dos Brennan**_

___Temperance abre a porta do quarto de seus pais cuidadosamente, mais uma vez. Mas este dia começou diferente para a garotinha, ela estava eufórica. Ao invés de engatinhar por baixo das cobertas ela praticamente "pulou" no meio dos pais que dormiam._

_"__Acorda, papai!" A garotinha mexia no pai e depois na mãe. "Acorda, mamãe!"_

___O casal abre os olhos assustados com a reação da filha. Christine se sentou e fitou a pequena._

_"__O que foi, Temp? O que aconteceu?" Matthew pergunta desesperado, mas logo se acalma, pois se lembrou do motivo da filha estar tão inquieta. Ele olhou para Christine, que naquele momento também se lembrou do tal motivo e voltou a repousar a cabeça no travesseiro._

_"__Hoje é o meu primeiro dia de aula, papai. Você não se lembra?"_

_"__Ah, sim. Seu primeiro dia na mesma escola em que seu irmão estuda."_

_"__Isso. Agora levanta se não eu vou me atrasar!" Temperance praticamente intimava o pai a sair da cama, puxando-o pela mão._

_"__Ainda falta mais de uma hora, princesa."_

_"__Mas, papai..."_

___Vendo o desapontamento da filha, Max resolve fazer um acordo._

_"__Então vamos fazer o seguinte: deite-se mais um pouco e eu prometo que depois que nós iremos acordar o Russ para tomar café e ir para a escola, ok?"_

___Diante de qualquer proposta, a menina sempre pensava antes de aceitar ou recusar. Então, a pequena põe a mão no queixo e pergunta:_

_"__Por quanto tempo eu vou ter que me deitar?"_

_"__Uma hora." _

_"__Meia hora." Ela propõe ao pai com olhar desafiador._

_"__45 minutos. Minha última proposta."_

_"__Feito!"_

___A menina desce da cama e caminha em direção a porta._

_"__Aonde vai, querida? Não vai ficar aqui com a gente?" Christine pergunta à filha._

_"__Não, mamãe. Eu sou uma mocinha agora. Vou ir para escola de crianças grandes. Eu não posso dormir com vocês mais, certo?"_

_"__Certo." Christine sorri ao ver aquela menininha de pijama cor-de-rosa saindo do quarto, parecendo ser tão madura. _

___Temperance fecha a porta do quarto dos pais atrás de si e todos voltam a dormir. Pelo menos até que ela voltasse lá, exatos 45 minutos depois, para cobrar o pai a promessa que havia feito._

___**5h da manhã – Residência de Hank Booth**_

___Há três semanas, a mãe de Seeley e Jared havia avisado Hank que ainda estava com problemas em casa e não poderia buscar os filhos por uns tempos. De imediato, o avô procurou uma escola para os garotos, pois o ano letivo estava para começar e ele não queria que os netos ficassem sem estudar enquanto estivessem com ele._

___Os meninos foram aceitos em ótimas escolas que ficavam em uma cidade vizinha, que ficava por volta de 20km dali. Então eles deveriam acordar cedo para chegar no horário. Hank subia as escadas e andava em direção ao ex quarto de hóspedes, pois agora ela pertencia a seus netos. Ao abrir a porta de madeira encontrou os garotos dormindo. Cada um em uma cama do beliche que comprou para os pequenos. Ele deu um breve sorriso ao se lembrar da briga entre Seeley e Jared para ver quem ficaria com a parte de cima do beliche. É claro que Seeley ganhou a discussão com o argumento que era o mais velho._

___Depois de acordar e dar o café da manhã para os netos, Hank colocou os dois em sua caminhonete e os levou para a escola._

___**7h40 da manhã - Lincoln Elementary School**_

___Hank estacionou em frente à escola do neto mais velho. Seeley, que encontrava-se sentado no banco do passageiro ao lado do avô, olha pela janela e fica examinando o local. Ele fita por algum tempo desde o portão, as crianças que já passavam por ele e entravam animadas até os bancos que havia do lado de fora do edifício do colégio._

_"__Está pronto, Seeley?" – Hank perguntou ao neto, que não parecia muito satisfeito com a nova escola._

_"__Claro, vovô." – O garoto assentiu._

_"__Ok. Eu vou levar o Jared para o jardim deinfância e a terde eu venho te pegar."_

___O pequeno solta o cinto de segurança, abre a porta do carro, desce e põe e mochila nas costas e caminha em direção ao portão da escola._

_"__Tenha uma boa aula, filho." – Hank grita na janela._

_"__Tchau, Seel. Até mais..." – Jared acena para o irmão._

___O menino apenas acena para o avô e o irmão e entra na escola._

___Ainda faltavam 10 minutos para começarem as aulas. Crianças que já estudavam lá nos anos anteriores brincavam e conversavam no imenso pátio com os coleguinhas que estavam revendo. Seeley se sentia meio estranho, pois não conhecia ninguém ainda, então, ele caminha em direção a um dos bancos, tira a mochila das costas, se senta e fica de cabeça baixa._

_"__Oi. Porque você está triste?"_

___Seeley olhou para o lado e viu uma garotinha quase do mesmo tamanho que ele, sentada ao mesmo banco. Mesmo não a conhecendo ele resolveu responder._

_"__Hum... Oi. Eu não estou triste." Ele abaixou a cabeça novamente. "Eu só sou novo aqui..."_

_"__Ah, não fique assim... Logo, logo você fará muitos amigos, ok?"_

_"__Acho que sim..."_

_"__Qual o seu nome?" A garotinha era bem curiosa._

_"__Seeley."_

_"__Muito prazer, Seeley. Você já sabe o número da sala que vai ficar?"_

___O menino apenas assentiu coma cabeça. A menina iria falar de novo, mas o sinal tocou. Então a pequena saiu apressada e apenas olhou para trás quando estava quase dentro do prédio._

_"__Tchau, Seeley. A gente se vê no recreio!" A garotinha acenava alegre._

___Seeley acenou de volta e a menina entrou correndo. Ele então pegou sua mochila e entrou no prédio também. O garoto andou um pouco perdido pelo corredor até que encontrou sua sala._

_"__Terceiro ano A, sala 7." Ele confirmava consigo mesmo olhando em um papel que tirara do bolso. Seeley abre a porta e se senta em uma carteira perto a janela._

___Em questão de minutos a professora, uma mulher de no máximo 35 anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, entra na sala._

_"__Bom dia, classe. Meu nome é Srta. Taylor Coleman e vou ser sua professora durante esse ano." A mulher explicava enquanto escrevia seu nome na lousa._

_"__Eu já conhecia alguns de vocês, mas vejo que há algumas carinhas novas este ano."_

___Neste momento, uma inspetora aparece na porta para entregar alguns papéis para a professora._

_"__Um instante, classe. Eu já volto."_

___Seeley observa Srta. Coleman sair da sala, quando sente alguém cutucar o seu ombro._

_"__Ei, Seeley."_

___Ao olhar para o lado, ele se depara com a garotinha que conheceu no pátio. Ele sorri para a menina, que estende a mão para ele e diz:_

_"__Desculpa. Nem deu tempo de eu te dizer o meu nome. Eu sou Temperance Brennan..."_

___Ele aperta a mão da colega de classe e fica feliz por já ter conhecido alguém._

___Com certeza, era o começo de algo novo..._


	4. New School, New Friends

Kids of the Future - Chapter 4

_New School, New Friends_

Seeley observa Srta. Coleman sair da sala, quando sente alguém cutucar o seu ombro.

"Ei, Seeley."

Ao olhar para o lado, ele se depara com a garotinha que conheceu no pátio. Ele sorri para a menina, que estende a mão para ele e diz:

"Desculpa. Nem deu tempo de eu te dizer o meu nome. Eu sou Temperance Brennan..."

Ele aperta a mão da colega de classe e fica feliz por já ter conhecido alguém.

Com certeza, era o começo de algo novo...

-

A professora entra novamente na sala, então os dois e mais alguns alunos que conversavam voltam às suas posições anteriores na carteira.  
Srta. Coleman pára diante da classe com alguns papéis na mão e começa a falar, olhando para os alunos:

"Bom, classe, nossa inspetora, Sra. Jullian, acaba de me entregar as fichas de inscrição para nossa oficinas complementares. Vocês terão três opções: a oficina de teatro, a esportiva e o clube do coral." –A professora começa andar pela sala e distribuir as fichas- "Lembrando que as oficinas são obrigatórias, ou seja, vocês devem participar, pelo menos, de uma delas. Pois as mesmas complementam as aulas de vocês. Procurem a mim ou a Sra. Jullian para entregarem a ficha após vocês escolherem."

Todos os alunos mostravam excitação a cada palavra que a professora falava.  
A professora caminha em direção a porta enquanto fala.

"Eu vou colocar esses cartazes no quadro de avisos. Depois dêem uma olhada. Isso poderá ajudá-los a escolher melhor..."

A professora sai da sala, e enquanto ela está fixando os cartazes no mural, os alunos já se agrupavam e falavam sobre o projeto que foi apresentado. Alguns alunos já formavam times para a oficina esportiva e até chamaram Seeley, que prometeu que pensaria a respeito. O restante já combinava de se encontrar após as aulas para irem juntos, alguns a oficinas de teatro, outros para o clube do coral.

Todos já sabiam o que queriam fazer. Menos Temperance e Seeley.  
A professora voltou à sala e novamente, todos voltaram aos seus lugares para ouvir o que ela falava.

"Antes de qualquer coisa, bem vindos novamente ao Lincoln Elementary School. Espero que tenhamos um ano muito produtivo juntos. Como todo ano, eu gostaria que cada um de vocês se levantasse de sua carteira e dissessem seu nome e idade. É um ótimo começo para que tenhamos uma boa interação durante o ano letivo."

Srta. Coleman passou os olhos pela sala por alguns segundos e apontou para um aluno.

"Você! Pode começar..."

O garotinho se pôs de pé, tímido. Respirou fundo e então só então falou.

"Meu nome é Seeley Booth, tenho oito anos..." O pequeno sentou-se novamente, aliviado.  
Depois dele, os outros alunos começaram a se levantar, um por um, para se apresentarem.

"Cassandra McBain, oito anos." Uma garotinha de cabelos louros foi a seguinte.

"John Roxton, oito anos e meio."

"Rachel Green, oito anos"

"Will Schuester, sete anos hoje, e oito na semana que vem!" A professora e a classe riram para o pequeno de cabelo encaracolado, que não parava de sorrir. Ele tinha um ar simpático.

"Nigel Bailey, sete e meio."

Em determinado momento, uma garotinha de olhos azuis bem chamativos e cabelos castanhos se levantou, fazendo com que todos voltassem a atenção para ela. Seeley sorriu.  
Alguns riram baixo, outros cochichavam. Mas não faziam isso por mal, e sim porque ela era menor que o resto da turma.

"Sou Temperance Brennan, tenho seis anos e oito meses."

Todos olharam surpresos, inclusive a professora. Aquela menina era muito nova para estar ali. Será que ela estava na sala certa? Srta. Coleman olhou discretamente sua lista de alunos e foi confirmado: a pequena estava mesmo matriculada naquela classe.

Temperance se sentou novamente, e a classe continuou a se apresentar.

-

_Residência de Lilian e Harold Booth – 8h30 da manhã_

Lilian estava terminando de se arrumar para ir a uma entrevista de emprego em outra cidade. Desde que deixou os filhos na casa de Hank, ela não via a hora de conseguir se mudar com seus filhos, de preferência para longe do marido, e tirar essa responsabilidade das costas do sogro.  
A moça estava prestes a sair, quando ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha. Ela então foi verificar, mas no fundo, ela já sabia do que se tratava e tinha medo de estar certa. E estava. Harold Booth chegou em casa com os cabelos e roupas desgrenhados, cambaleando e exalando forte cheiro de álcool. Estava bêbado, como sempre. Resultado de mais uma noite fora. Mas dessa vez haviam sido dias sem notícia dele.

"Lilian! Estou em casa! Cadê você?" –Harold falava com voz pastosa, efeito da bebida.

"Estou aqui, Harold. Onde você se meteu? Eu te procurei até só Deus sabe onde!" – Ela espondeu, ajudando o marido a se levantar.

"Não é da sua conta." – Ele se livrou dos braços da mulher que o sustentava e quase caiu.  
O homem cambaleou até o centro da sala.

"Jared! Seeley! Papai chegou!" – Ele falava com dificuldade, e quando não obteve resposta, ficou impaciente.

"Eles estão na escola, Harold." –Ela tentou disfarçar. Já que mentiu para o marido que os meninos tinham ido para a casa de uma tia e prometeu trazê-los há uma semana. O mesmo tempo em que ele esteve fora.

"Mentirosa! Cadê os meus filhos, mulher?" – Harold se exaltou.

"Eu já disse!" – O nervosismo era aparente na voz de Lilian.

"Eu quero os meus filhos agora!" – Ele gritou.

"Seus filhos? Quer dizer que agora eles são seus? E para que os quer agora, Harold? Diga-me? Para agredi-los também depois de tanto beber?"

Harold levantou a mão pesada e acertou um tapa no rosto da esposa.

"Traga eles agora. Do contrário, não é só você que vai sofrer..." –Ele dizia praticamente gritando com o dedo indicador próximo ao rosto da mulher.

Foram as últimas palavras de Harold antes de cair no chão da sala.

-

_Lincoln Elementary School – 10h15_

O sinal tocou indicando a hora do recreio. Os alunos pegaram suas lancheiras e saíram apressados da sala. Cada um acompanhado por pelo menos um coleguinha. Menos Temperance. Seeley, que também estava sozinho, foi o último a sair.

Brennan andava no meio corredor, indo em direção ao pátio, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida gritando seu nome e virou-se para atender quem a chamava.

"Temperance! Me espera!" – Booth vinha correndo logo atrás, carregando sua lancheira.  
A menina parou e esperou até que o colega a alcançasse.

"Hey, Booth. O que houve?"

"Eu queria saber se você quer lanchar comigo?"- De repente, o menino parou. – "Espera, você me chamou de Booth?"

"Chamei sim."

"Por quê? – Seeley estava realmente confuso."

"Meu pai disse que em laboratórios, as pessoas se chamam pelo sobrenome. Se eu quiser ser uma grande cientista tenho que me acostumar..."

"Sei... Vamos?"

"Uhum."

Alguns minutos depois, os dois já estavam sentados a uma mesa.

"Temperance, você disse que tem seis anos, certo?" – Booth disse mordendo um pedaço do seu sanduíche de geléia de morango e pasta de amendoim.

"Certo." –A menina dizia, sem desviar o olhar para a maçã que comia.

"Você não está na série certa..."

"Estou sim..."

"Como?"

"Quando eu entrei nessa escola, meu pai disse que eu era muito inteligente para a 1ª série. Então eu fiz uma prova para ver qual série eu me encaixava melhor... Entendeu agora, Booth?"

"Sim. Quer dizer então que você é squint?"

"Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer..."

"Você sabe. Pessoas que são muito inteligentes, como os cientistas, espremem bem os olhos quando estão estudando alguma coisa!" – O menino demostrava espremendo os olhos como um "squint".

"Oh, sim... Acho que não sou isso não..."

O sinal toca novamente, e os pequenos começam a voltar a suas classes.

"Vamos, Booth. A aula nos espera..." – Temperance chamou o amigo e correu na frente, animada.

Seeley ficou parado em seu lugar, observando a menina entrar.

"Com certeza, squint" – Booth riu e seguiu a amiga. 

_Continua..._


	5. Nice to meet you!  part 1

_Nice to meet you! - Parte 1_

**Residência de Hank Booth – 12h30**

Hank estava terminando de guardar as compras que havia feito, quando tocaram a campainha. Então, ele foi até a porta atender.

-Lilian? O que houve? – Hank disse surpreso ao ver a mãe de Seeley e Jared.  
Ela ainda não havia aparecido desde que deixou os meninos com o avô, mas ligava para eles quase todos os dias.

-Oi, Hank. Os meninos estão? –Ela falava baixo e o tom de tristeza em sua voz era evidente.

-Eles foram para a escola. Daqui a pouco eu vou buscá-los...- Hank percebeu a marca que havia ficado no rosto da moça por conta de mais um tapa que recebeu do marido dois dias atrás. -Entre, por favor...- Ele pediu.

-Obrigada. -Lilian agradeceu e entrou.

Hank indicou-lhe o sofá.

-Sente-se. Você precisa me contar o que anda acontecendo na sua casa.

-Olhe, Hank. Você não tem culpa no que seu filho se tornou... Foi um ótimo pai e é um avô maravilhoso para os meninos.

-Eu tentei, Lilian. Fiz de tudo para que Harold fosse um bom homem e parece que nada mais adianta. Não quero que isso se repita com os garotos, nunca.

-Isso não vai acontecer. Não se preocupe...

-Queria tanto que ele mudasse. - Hank respirou fundo.

-Acredite. Eu também queria. –Lilian concordou, forçando um sorriso.

**Lincoln Elementary School – 13h15**

Seeley e Temperance estavam sentados em um banco perto ao portão da escola. O menino estava esperando o avô buscá-lo e a colega, o horário de ir para a oficina. Fazia apenas uma semana que eles estudavam juntos, mas pareciam ser anos. Eram quase que inseparáveis. Exceto no clube do coral- o qual Brennan tinha escolhido-, pois Seeley ainda não havia decidido qual atividade extracurricular gostaria de fazer.

-Temperance, a que horas você vai para o clube da música?

-Clube do coral, Booth! –Brennan corrigiu. Ela notou que Booth estava sorrindo. Ás vezes parecia que ele fazia isso de propósito. E fazia.

-Que seja. Que horas você vai? –Ele perguntou.

-Quando Will vier me chamar...

-Will? William Schuester, da nossa classe?

-Sim. Ele é o assistente oficial da professora na sala. E ganhou até um solo na nossa primeira apresentação, daqui a duas semanas!

-Que legal... –Seeley respondeu, desanimando. Ele não gostava de ver Temperance com outros meninos. Não que ele tivesse ciúmes, mas ás vezes parecia que ele estava a perdendo. E ela era sua amiga.

Brennan sorriu.

-O que foi?

-Nada, Booth...

De repente, os dois ouviram o barulho de uma buzina e se viraram. Era Hank estacionando sua caminhonete em frente à escola.

-Vovô! – Seeley gritou animado, enquanto corria em direção ao avô, que estava saindo de dentro do carro.

-Booth, me espera! –Brennan correu atrás do colega.

-Hei, garotão. Quem é ela?

-Minha amiga, pops! O nome dela é Temperance Brennan.

O velho segurou na mão da pequena. Nunca havia visto olhos azuis tão brilhantes e chamativos como aqueles.

-Encantado, Temperance. Eu sou Hank, avó do Seeley.

-Muito prazer! Booth fala muito do senhor. – A garotinha sorriu.

-Uma linda mocinha, e bem educada. Não a deixa escapar, Seel. –Hank piscou para o neto. O menino corou.

-Temp! Hei, Temp.-Os três olharam para o prédio escolar quando ouviram a voz de Will chamando da porta da escola. – A professora está chamando!

-Já vou indo, Seeley. Até amanhã... –A pequena se virou e foi correndo na direção de Will e os dois entraram na escola.

–Então, vamos? Tenho uma surpresa para você e Jared em casa!

-Claro, vovô!

-

Ao chegarem em casa, os meninos colocaram suas mochilas em cima do sofá.

-Eu vou lá em cima e já volto, meninos. Seeley, fique de olho no seu irmão.

-Pode deixar, pops.

Jared sentou-se no chão e ligou a tevê no canal de desenhos animados.  
Seeley ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha, mas não era seu avô. Ele havia acabado de subir as escadas.

-Jar, fique aqui. –O menino pediu ao irmão e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Booth entrou com muito cuidado para checar o cômodo. De repente, alguém o agarrou.

_Continua..._


	6. Nice to meet you  part 2

Inicialmente, Seeley se assustou com o movimento repentino da pessoa, mas logo correspondeu ao gesto com um abraço.

-Mamãe! Eu estava com muita saudade... – O menino apertava cada vez mais os bracinhos envolvidos na altura da cintura de Lilian.

-Eu também, filho. Desculpa não ter vindo ver você e seu irmão antes... A propósito, onde está ele? A mãe perguntou enquanto se abaixava na altura do garotinho.

-É mesmo. Ele também vai gostar de te ver. – O menino seguiu em direção a porta da cozinha e chamou o irmão. -Jared! Vem aqui! Olha quem está na cozinha.

O pequeno se levantou da frente da tevê para atender ao irmão e, ao ver sua mãe correu até ela e também a abraçou.

-Mamãe! Você veio me buscar? Cadê o papai? – O pequeno perguntava curioso.

-Não, filho. E seu pai está trabalhando. Eu fiquei com saudade de vocês e vim passar um dia com meus meninos... –Lilian respondia com calma enquanto passava as mãos nos rostos dos filhos. Sentira tanto falta deles.

Hank descia as escadas, enquanto ouvia os netos falando junto, e a mãe tentando entende-los. Ele admirava muito a nora. Mesmo com tudo o que estava acontecendo, ela não desistia dos seus filhos nunca.

**Dia seguinte – Lincoln Elementary School**

Booth estava sentado em um banco no pátio de fora da escola, quando Brennan chegou, com uma das mãos segurando as partituras do coral e a outra segurando a mão de seu pai.

-Papai, olha! Aquele é meu colega de quem te falei. O Booth... – Temperance soltou a mão de seu pai e apontou para onde estava o amigo.

A menina correu até onde Seeley estava e Matthew a seguiu.

-Booth, esse é o meu pai. Ele é cientista! – A menina dizia apontando para o homem arado em frente dos dois.

-Então, você é o famoso Seeley Booth, huh? Minha filha fala muito de você... – Matthew disse, estendendo a mão para o garotinho apertar.

-Muito prazer, senhor Brennan. A Temperance também fala muito de você... – Booth respondeu sorrindo. –O senhor é mesmo cientista? -O menino perguntou curioso.

-Sim e não. Eu já trabalhei em um laboratório, mas agora sou professor de ciências... Olha, Seeley. Eu não costumo fazer isso, mas como você me parece ser um bom rapaz, deixo a Temp em sua mãos enquanto ela estiver longe de mim. Posso confiá-la a você? –Sr. Brennan perguntou.

-Papai, não sou mais bebê! Eu sei me cuidar... – Temperance interrompeu.

-Eu sei, querida... – Matthew continuou. –Então, Seeley. Me promete que vai tomar conta da minha filha?

-Claro. Cuidarei bem dela. –O garoto assentiu.

-Ótimo. Até mais Seeley. Agora, se me dão licença, vou conversar com a senhorita Jullian sobre a feira de ciências desse ano. –O homem se afastou e os dois o seguiram com os olhos até que ele entrasse pela porta da frente da escola.

De repente, o barulho ato do motor de automóvel fez com que eles transferissem sua atenção ao portão da frente. Um homem de jaqueta de couro, óculos escuro e barba grande parou sua moto Harley Davidson vermelha em frente à escola. No sidecar do veículo estava uma garotinha mais ou menos do tamanho e idade de Brennan com um capacete cor-de-rosa decorado com glitter e um adesivo escrito "Princess of Rock" _(Princesa do rock). _A menina tirou o capacete, desceu da moto e deu um abraço em seu pai, que estava a pilotando.

-Tchau, papis! –A pequena acenava sorrindo, enquanto o homem se afastava.

-Ei, Booth. Aquela é a Angela, minha amiga do coral que eu te falei. Ela está no segundo ano. –Brennan cutucava o braço do amigo enquanto a menina de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos vinha caminhando em direção a ela.

-É impressão minha, ou de repente você conhece todo mundo? –Seeley falou em tom de brincadeira.

-Você sabe que isso é fisicamente impossível, não é? – Temperance corrigiu.

Booth riu. Isso é que dava quando se tenta ser irônico com uma _squint_.

-Oi, Bren. Quem é ele? -Ângela perguntou sorrindo se referindo a Booth.

-Oi, Angela. Esse é o Booth. Ele é da minha classe.

-Muito prazer. –O menino sorriu, tímido.

-Ah, então quer dizer que você é o namorado indeciso da Bren? Seeley Booth, estou certa?

-Ele não é meu namorado!

-Ela não é minha namorada!

Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Sei... Então, garoto. Resolveu entrar para o coral?

-Não. Eu ainda não sei qual oficina eu quero fazer...

-Tive uma idéia! Bren, leva ele no ensaio hoje! Quem sabe ele acaba gostando e fica por lá mesmo.

-A Ângela tem razão, Booth. Vem com a gente...

-Tudo bem, mas eu vou sou olhar, viu! –Seeley respondeu inseguro.

-Então está combinado. Até depois da aula! Tchau, Bren! Tchau, Seeley!

O sinal tocou, e os três entraram para suas respectivas salas.

Depois que o sinal da última aula tocou, Booth e Brennan encontraram com Ângela na sala do clube do coral. Quem os recebeu foi William Schulster.

-Olá, Temperance! Vejo que você conseguiu que o Seeley se juntasse a nós!

-Ele veio ver como é o clube, Will. Talvez ele fique.

-Já que você também veio só para olhar, pode me fazer um favor? -Will perguntou para Seeley. -Eu trouxe uma amiga que começou hoje aqui no Lincoln. Você pode ficar com ela enquanto eu e a Temperance estamos ensaiando?

-Claro, onde está ela? – Booth concordou.

-É aquela garota ali ao lado do Chuck. -Will apontou.

-Ok.- menino caminhou até o banco e se sentou ao lado da garotinha de cabelos ruivos.-Oi... Will me pediu para te fazer companhia. Como é seu nome?

-Emma Pillsburg, e o seu? -Emma respondeu tímida.

-Seeley Booth, muito prazer.

-Boa tarde, crianças! –A professora entrou e cumprimentou. –Vejo que temos dois rostinhos novos. Muito prazer, sou a senhorita Petrye, podem me dizer seus nomes e com quem vieram?

-Eu sou Seeley Booth, e vim com a Temperance.

-E eu sou Emma Pillsburg e vim com o William.

-Muito bem, eu tive uma idéia. Senhorita pode fazer par com Will e Senhor Booth com Temperance para os exercícios vocais. Vocês são amigos e se sentirão melhor.

-Desculpe, mas eu só vim para assistir e ver como é o clube do coral. –Seeley disse.

-Olhe, Senhor Booth, não se experimenta a música ao ouvi-la, você tem de senti-la também... Entende?

O menino assentiu.

Os pares se formaram com sempre, mas com uma diferença: em vez de Temperance ficar com Will como todos os dias, ela fez par com Booth e Will com Emma.

Eles se divertiram muito durante a aula, e quando a professora perguntou, Emma decidiu que aquela oficina que queria fazer e Seeley prometeu pensar a respeito.

Era hora de ir embora e os alunos estavam esperando por seus pais. O pai de Angela não demorou a chegar, e num pequeno intervalo de tempo, os outros pais também chegaram. Hank não costumava demorar a ir buscar Seeley, que eserava com Brennan e mais algumas crianças. De repente, Booth viu alguém chegando e se levantou.

-Seu avô chegou, Booth? – Temperance perguntou.

-Não. Mas a minha mãe sim! – O menino correu em direção a Lilian e a abraçou. –Mamãe! Você veio! Ache que tinha ido trabalhar...

-Hoje, não mocinho. É um dia MT especial e vou levar você e o Jared para comerar...

-Legal! Espera um pouco...- O menino correu de volta até o banco e trouxe a amiga, puxando-a pela mão. –Mãe, essa é a Temperance, minha amiga.

-Muito prazer, Temperance. -Lilian sorriu.

Booth ia falar, mas foi interrompido pela buzina do pai de Brennan.

-Foi um prazer, senhora Booth! Até amanhã, Booth! A pequena saiu correndo em direção ao carro do pai. Abriu a porta de trás e entrou no veículo.

-Sua amiga é muito educada, filho! – Lilian disse, enquanto observava o carro partir.

-É, eu sei... A propósito, mamãe. Você não me falou porque a gente vai comemorar...

-Ah, sim... Olha, filho, eu ainda não contei para o Jared, mas nós vamos nos mudar...

-O quê? –Booth perguntou, surpreso.

_Continua..._


End file.
